


Team Outcast

by Probably_yang



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, au - more dangerous pokemon world, not a hero story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_yang/pseuds/Probably_yang
Summary: There's always tales of people who don't fit in due to something that seems awful and yet become the ultimate hero because it wasn't. But what if they were truly a outcast? Not one out of fear, but out of simply not meeting standards. Extremely ordinary in every way. What if they had the chance to finally be a hero? Even if they don't particularly want to be.





	Team Outcast

The world of Pokemon is known for its tales of adventure, for the relationships built between a trainer and their Pokemon. It’s not exactly a peaceful world, certainly -- there’s always some evil organization plotting to do something or another. But it always ends well, and it’s always a story where the outcome is positive. Nothing majorly bad happens to people, at least from what we have seen, and there’s rarely a case where its seen that Pokemon are mistreated. It’s not constantly peaceful, but it’s as peaceful as it really can get for a world where there is strange beast.

 

Even when you take out the humans, for the most part, it never gets really bad. There’s the occasional ‘legendary going crazy and causing some major disaster’, but just like you’d expect, it gets resolved quickly. And, again, there isn’t any indication of bad things happening outside of it. It’s mostly young Pokemon getting lost or errands needed to be run, or the thrill of adventure. And, it’s also not untouched by humans since there always seems to be some human turning into a Pokemon. But, it’s as close as it gets.

 

It’s a feel-good type of universe. It’s the kind of place where you wouldn’t expect true darkness to actually lurk. It’s a world where not everything is explained, and not everyone really wants it to be. They’re content with how it is.

 

They do not realize that in a world without humans, the one we’ve seen is only the surface. Rare instances, and ones that haven’t occurred in a long time in that world. Myths, at this point. It’s a dangerous land, full of the unknown and the deadly.

 

It’s far from the peaceful-ish land painted in those tales, but it was manageable. Maybe it did not have paths as easy as the ones told to us, but the land always preserves in the end. It’s not all glam and fun for many, but it’s known and steady and _safe_ . For those who fit the standards set, of course.

 

Until, as expected, it no longer remained that way.

 

So begins the tale of the hero who doesn’t fit in, who discovers they have mystical abilities. Boom, problem solved. Some trials, parts where it seems like they’ll be done for, and where they miraculously get through. They save everyone and defeat the evil for good. Everything returns to normal.

 

… Even though that’s certainly isn’t what happened.

 

This is the tale of where the outcasts don’t have anything going for them. A tale where everything goes wrong, and hits the lowest points. This isn’t a tale of heroism, even if it seems like it at the base. It’s simply a tale of a group of Pokemon who never fit in, and just did what they could to finally live in peace.

 

And it all starts with a runt of a Poochyena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my next project (because i lost steam for a different one haha,,,)
> 
> anyways not much i can say here. hope y'all enjoy where this goes!
> 
> this will be cross posted on other sites, mainly FF.net


End file.
